toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Waqata
Waqata, officially the Republic of Waqata, is an Africanised country in the northern Toy Islands that shares its borders with Birshatar, Drondaria, Muzaffaridistan, and Rhandona. As per the constitution of Waqata the country is defined as an Africanist sister republic, although this is not reflected in its full name. Waqata (then named Noortland) was declared independent from the Netherlands in 1936, although it was ruled by white Waqatans. White minority rule continued until 1988, when the government was overthrown after a protracted guerrilla war with black rebel movements. History Colonisation Using the newly colonised port of Tayouan (now Anping) in Taiwan as a base, Frederick Henry, Prince of Orange planned to gain possessions in the Toy Islands for the Dutch Empire; specifically, elements of the Maticoundan archipelago. As such, on the 8th January 1644, Dutch troops landed in what is now Ocanda province and claimed the island for the Dutch Empire. After further exploration, the Dutch claimed the entire Maticoundan archipelago for themselves, with the colony in Waqata being named Noortland after the Dutch explorer Olivier van Noort, the first Dutchman to circumnavigate the world. Franco-Dutch War The Kingdom of France had also expressed territorial ambitions in the Maticoudan island chain, and considered the Dutch annexation of the area as a direct challenge to French imperial power. Furthermore, the French considered the Dutch to be trading rivals, Protestant heritics, and seditious republicans, further straining relations between the two countries. The final straw was the Triple Alliance between the Dutch Republic, the Kingdom of England, and the Kingdom of Sweden, which was in support of Spain, an enemy of the French. These combined factors led to the Franco-Dutch War, which began in 1672. Whilst in the summer of 1673 Louis XIV was attempting to wipe out the Dutch fortress at Maastricht, in the Toy Islands, French and Dutch naval forces fought a fierce battle off the coast of Tswelkare in what is now Drondaria. Independence and the Second World War On the Xth X 1936, Noortland was granted independence by the Dutch, and renamed the Republic of Nortia. Cold War Fighting against white government forces broke out in July 1967, marking the beginning of the NAME War. End of minority rule On the 24th March 1988, the NAME Agreement was signed, handing power over to the United Waqatan Democracy and Liberation Front. Shortly afterwards, on the 20th October, Shomari Kiira of the Waqatan National People's Movement attempted a coup d'état and announced that martial law was to be enacted. The other guerrilla groups quickly took up arms again, and the country was soon plunged into civil war. Hoping to secure foreign support for his regime, Kiira called on the Birshatari Arab Republic to intervene, and on the 5th April 1989, the first Birshatari units were deployed in Waqata as the "Northern Deterrent Force". This resulted in Muzaffaridistani support for the various Waqatan guerrilla forces fighting against Kiira's government, as the Muzaffaridistanis were worried about a Birshatari takeover of Waqata. Geography Write the second section of your page here. Politics Waqata is ruled by a military junta known as the Waqatan Council for National Redemption and Restoration, or WCNRR, and is currently led by General M'Katan Sanbar. The WCNRR consists of the leaders of the country's NUMBER military regions. Almost the entirety of Waqata's government cabinet ministers are comprised of more junior military officers, with a very small number of civilians. In addition, a quarter of seats in the national legislature are reserved for members of the military. Since the WCNRR took power in 1988, Waqata has been ruled under martial law with a state of emergency being declared. Waqata does not have an independent judiciary, with the Chairman of the WCNRR having the right to appoint and dismiss judges. Prisoners can be held without trial for three years, and torture is considered a common practice amongst the police, armed forces, and intelligence services. Furthermore, the military government regularly suppresses political activity, with trials of political prisoners typically being held behind closed doors and the accused being denied the right to seek legal counsel or call forth witnesses. Censorship is extremely thorough, and all publications are examined by government censors. Emails are also monitored and all internet search engines are blocked in the country. Foreign relations Waqata is a member of numerous international organisations. Regionally, it is a founding member of the Maticoundan Union and Alliance of Toy Islands. During much of the 20th century, Waqata was the stage for proxy conflicts between Muzaffaridistan and Birshatar. Whilst Imperial Muzaffaridistan supported white minority rule over Waqata, Ba'athist Birshatar supported black rebels and their struggle to overthrow the white government. In 1966, Birshatar was one of the first countries to recognise the Republic of Disoon, which was later reincorporated as part of Waqata. After Muzaffaridistan underwent an Islamic revolution in 1996, relations were normalised with Birshatar and Waqata. In this post-Cold War era, both Birshatar and Muzaffaridistan provided aid and political support to Waqata, in the belief that it could act as a counterweight to the Barbergen aligned Collective of Drondaria. The Waqatan government has accused Birshatar of harbouring rebel groups such as the Waqatan People's Revolutionary Army and the Arab Front for the Liberation of al-Dahuwja (the Arab name for the northern regions of Waqen and Ocanda provinces) in areas under the control of the Northern Deterrent Force. Militant forces of the Birshatari Iihya Movement are also prevalent in these areas. Military The military of the Republic of Waqata is called the Waqatan People's Resistance Forces, and comprises three branches (Army, Navy, and Air Force). Economy and infrastructure Waqata is a major producer of titanium, and has large deposits of ilmenite. The Pesau Igneous Complex is also an important source of platinum-group metals (PGMs) and other metals such as cobalt. Foreign trade and investment in Waqata is primarily handled through joint ventures with military owned companies. Demographics People of black African descent make up some 68% of the Waqatan population. Arab immigrants contribute to another 22%, and whites of European descent comprise 4.7%, with the remaining 5.3% being composed of various Asians and people of other ethnicities. Culture The largest statue in the Maticoundan Union, the Maticoundan Renaissance Monument, is located in Ajamin. It was completed in 2007 by the North Korean construction company known as Mansudae Overseas Projects, a part of the Mansudae Art Studio. Media Category:States Category:Waqata Category:Maticounda